Video Gaming
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nino invited Adrien to try out a video game while he's hanging out with Kagami and he offers Kagami to try it out.


**I've been so busy with work and studies for school, that I didn't have time to update "Until the end of our days"**

 **I'm currently on a short hiatus of it, due writers block and moved to the one-shots to tick off some one shots of my list away.**

 **And before I only know how to play race video games on Playstation, the only thing I ever played on Computer was Sims :P I once played Need for Speed demo, but can't remember exactly how drifting and all that works.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"My parents won't mind to have you around," Said Kagami to Adrien, which sat on the computer next to Kagami writing an essay for the school.

"That's great" Replied Adrien at the short girl sitting next to him. "Lately your parents seem to start liking me"

"You know my parents are very strict and patriotic. They would rather see me with someone from Japan, rather than any other nationality"

"Yeah I know" Said Adrien neutrally, then got jogged by the blue-haired girl on the shoulder.

"You don't need to feel bad for this Adrien, soon or later they will change their minds about you, they just need to get to know you better as I do," Said Kagami lying her chin on Adrien's shoulder gazing up at the blonde. Adrien looked at the side to the girl, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks Kagami" Replied Adrien leaning his face to Kagami to kiss her on the lips. "You know I'd do anything in the world to get your parents to accept me you know" Questioned Adrien making the Japanese girl chuckle.

"Stop sweet talking Adri" Mentioned Kagami with a smile, followed by her moving closer to him to rib her nose on his.

"Look who's talking?" The blonde spoke to the girlfriend, which shook her head playfully. "I would learn to eat with chopsticks like you all"

"Yeah you kinda have to, we don't own any forks"

"Oh right" Replied Adrien. "Then I need to learn it before the dinner"

"Don't worry, I'll give you some time for it" Promised the Japanese girl and on the table vibrated one of the smartphones of the students and Adrien picked up his, which was black to see a message of his friend Nino.

"Nino sent me a link to an online racing game and asked me if I was interested to play against him" Explained Adrien placing his phone back at its spot.

"If you want you can try it out here" Suggested Kagami.

"No, I don't want, that you get bored when Nino and I play against each other"

"I don't mind it, Adrien, really"

"If you say so," Said Adrien saving their essay and closing it on the x button, then entered into the internet source by clicking on its symbol and up at the URL he deleted the link and gave in the full link Nino had sent him to open.

"Hey I own this game on PlayStation" Said Adrien amazed as he recognized the loading screen of the game.

"That's great," Said Kagami and Adrien looked back at the blue-haired girl.

"And it has a multiplayer mode. We can play together against Nino" Told Adrien.

"Oh but I can't play" Declared Kagami. "I never played any computer games or anything"

"It's easy Kagami, I'll teach it to you" Offered Adrien gazing with a smile at his girlfriend.

"Okay, I give it a try," Said Kagami sitting down next to him.

"Let's exchange seats, so you can have the easier part to control the car"

"Okay," Said Kagami standing up and sneaking in front of Adrien's face to his side, then he slipped to the left side, where Kagami sat before and observed the girl taking her seat and look at him.

"So how do I play?" Asked Kagami then Adrien took Kagami's hand placing it on the four arrows under the enter key.

"The up arrow is for acceleration, the down arrow is to break and go backward and the left and right buttons are to guide the car to the side you want it to go"

"Okay, that seems easy" Said Kagami and Adrien pressed the enter key to enter into the game, then choose in the third row the word _online_ and it showed him several gamers, that were online and it showed in the game a player named Moroccan __DJ_ and clicked on it to invite him into the game.

"After he accepts the invitation, we choose the multiplayer mode, then choose a car and the gameplay will begin" Explained the blonde to the blue-haired girlfriend, which shook her head in understanding. "He did now I press multiplayer mode and here, you're player one, choose your car," Adrien told her and she swiped between various types of car and stopped by a red compact car.

"This one looks nice," Said Kagami pressing the enter key to continue.

"Good choice," Said Adrien and the screen told, that it was player two's turn to choose a vehicle. "I'm going to take a Japanese car too"

"The same?" Asked Kagami.

"Nope" Responded Adrien stopping by a blue hatchback vehicle. "This one"

"The same brand as my parents"

"Really?" Asked Adrien surprised'. "I didn't note it"

"Alright, when can we start?" Asked Kagami and Adrien pressed the enter key and looked at the screen loading.

"Now it's going to load for a little while, then it will start with a countdown from three to one" Explained Adrien. "On the corner, you will have a circular map with a green line, which is the road you have to follow until the finish line. The fat dots on the lines are checkpoints you have to pass through. If you miss one, you have to drive back again and pass through it again"

"Again?"

"This is in case you pass beside it for example"

"Aha"

"It's going to start" Warned Adrien looking at the screen along with his girlfriend. The countdown run up quickly starting the game and Adrien pressed on the A driving away with his blue car followed by a green with a black stripe in the middle of the vehicle.

"The up button Kagami," Told Adrien and the girl pressed the button driving off the start line following the green muscle car.

"Well done" Complimented Adrien looking at the other side of the split screen.

"At that curve, you gotta press the left and down button at the same time to drift," Told Adrien.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kagami only pressing the left button to make the curve, but when she was doing the left turn the curve became longer and she smashed against some light poles breaking them down while driving.

"No problem, there will be more" Assured Adrien the girl

"Alright," Said Kagami.

"And little help. Drive behind Nino's or my back to catch a slipstream and get faster"

"Okay" Kagami replied to the blonde driving far away behind the green muscle car.

"Good" Said Adrien following the two cars and passing beside Kagami and Nino's car.

"Try to pass Nino now" Asked Adrien then Nino's car changed the spot and drove now in front of Adrien's car, giving Kagami free space for her.

"Great" Said Adrien observing Kagami going into first place, leaving the two boys behind. "There's another curve, now you can press the right and the down button at the same time" Demanded Adrien and as the three arrived Kagami did so and turned at the side pushing Nino and Adrien's car at the side and Adrien ended up crashing against a tree and Nino and Kagami kept driving.

"Sorry!" Apologized Kagami observing Adrien pressing on the S key to go backward away from the tree, then pressed on the D and the W to drive away from the crash zone to follow the other two racers.

"Well done" Complimented the blonde while controlling his vehicle.

"That's actually pretty easy," Said Kagami rolling her eyes at Adrien.

"This is also an easy level. We're on the first"

"Where are you?" Asked Kagami. "Are you far behind?"

"A little" The blonde responded to the girlfriend. "Soon I'll be with you two"

"We'll see" Kagami spoke with a smirk at the blonde.

"You're challenging me, huh?" Asked Adrien then looked at the screen, where he followed Kagami and Nino.

"Maybe..." Responded the Japanese girl driving in zigzag behind Nino's car.

Adrien came closer behind Kagami's red car, then drove at the side to try to pass in front of her, but Kagami broke a bit and Nino hit on Adrien's car, crashing along with him at a building.

"Nino!" Exclaimed Adrien shocked, making Kagami laugh in amusement. Adrien drove backward away from the building and drove away leaving Nino's green vehicle back, which got spawned back in the middle of the road after it wasn't able to get down on its wheels.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Adrien spoke while followed Kagami's car, then hers stopped after passing by a white checkered checkpoint, followed by Kagami's car.

"What happened?" Asked Kagami and on the screen said _Player 1 won._

"You won" Said Adrien then saw Nino's car crashing against Adrien's again.

"Nino arrived too," Said Kagami looking at Adrien.

"You did well for the first time," Said Adrien looking at Kagami. "Even better, than me"

Kagami smiled at the blonde and pecked him on his cheeks.

"I had a good teacher" Responded the blue haired girl, making the blonde look down at the ground abashed.

"You should try now to play with Nino only" Suggested Adrien. "You probably will beat him too?"

"Probably?" Asked Kagami jokingly. "You got to be kidding"

"I was" Responded Adrien with a chuckle. "Come I watch" Said Adrien placing his arm behind Kagami's waist, seeing her selecting another vehicle for her to use in the next race against Adrien's best friend.


End file.
